Talk:Dubyook
Ok. "Ecnarf" is France backwards. "Astilia" is "Castilia" without the c. "Dunlin" appears to be a phonetic anagram of London. What the hell is "Dubyook" referencing? (I don't think it's Dubuque, Iowa, either.) TR (talk) 15:34, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Beats the shit out of me. I was hoping you would know, actually. :My best guess is that it's something involving the initials WK, or perhaps UUK. What that could signify, though, is beyond me. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:08, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Assuming that "Dunlin" is indeed London (and since the Dunlinese characters are based on English characters in TSAR, I think that's a safe assumption), then applying that approach to another "Anglophone" country: "Dub" could be W for Washington. The "yook" sounds faintly like "York". London doubles as both the UK's capital and its largest city. Washington, D.C. is our capital, but NYC is our largest city. ::That feels way overly analytical, but I can't cypher it out any other way. TR (talk) 01:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, maybe. It's more than I can come up with, anyway. More than anything I'm faintly annoyed that, when all the other names are so straightforward, this one's so obscure. (They were a bit harder to work out in EIaK, but in that one the US was Vespucciland. That was great--tough for ordinary folks to work out, easy for history buffs, so I got to pat myself on the back for catching it.) Turtle Fan (talk) 04:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't have a clue either. One thought is that it might be related to the Hemingway novel, maybe the home town of Jake, the protagonist. ML4E (talk) 17:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Was Jake from Dubuque? Poking around on Bing was inconclusive. I've just about decided to read TSAR if I can pick it up cheaply enough, but that will be a while. I did learn that Jake's adventures were based closely but not too closely on Hemingway's own experiences; Dubuque is close but not too close to Hemingway's home town of Oak Park, IL. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Neither "Dubuque" nor "Iowa" turn up in a search at Amazon. Take that for what it's worth. TR (talk) 23:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::That's significant. Turning again to EIaK, some of the countries' names came from cities: Italy was Torino, which I remembered from the then-recent Olympic games; Russia was Tver, a city I'd never heard of and didn't learn about till several months later. Some of the Balkan countries I never did figure out. :::Still, Dubuque doesn't even belong in such humble company as Torino and Tver. If it's not connected to TSAR, that's not it. I guess W-York is still the idea to beat. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I've had TSAR on my reading list since this story came out, and this is the week I'm getting around to it. Jake's hometown is Kansas City, so I guess that's the end of that idea. It did occur to me that, if the same spirit which led the dino-men go call Paris Sirap took hold in New York--a city which loves going by its instantly recognizable initials, eg NYPD, the Yankees' logo, the I<3NY tchotchkies in the souvenir stands--we'd have Wen Kroy. And if the United States were named after the city, as Britain was after London, WK would be equivalent to US as well as NY. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:06, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Dubyook ?= The (duh) U.K. 08:34, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Dubyook stands in for the USA in the story, not the UK. TR (talk) 04:49, September 1, 2014 (UTC)